Dexter Early Cuts
Dexter Early Cuts is a web-based series in the form of an animated comic about the character Dexter Morgan and his earliest kills, thus the name "Early Cuts." About Early Cuts Beginning in 2009, all episodes were released via Youtube to promote specific seasons of the show. Each story is told in several two to three minute chapters. The series is narrated by Michael C. Hall from the Showtime series and chronicles characters from the TV series (not the novels). * Season 1 focuses on three different killers. * Season 2 deals with Dexter's first major antagonist in the franchise. * Season 3 centers around Dexter's first encounter with a pair of killers. Season 1 (2009-2010) Season 2: Dark Echo (2010) Season 3: All in the Family (2012) List of Episodes Season 1 * Dexter Early Cuts: Alex Timmons * Dexter Early Cuts: Gene Marshall * Dexter Early Cuts: Cindy Landon Season 2 * Dark Echo - Chapter One * Dark Echo - Chapter Two * Dark Echo - Chapter Three * Dark Echo - Chapter Four * Dark Echo - Chapter Five * Dark Echo - Chapter Six Season 3 * All in the Family - Chapter One * All in the Family - Chapter Two * All in the Family - Chapter Three * All in the Family - Chapter Four * All in the Family - Chapter Five * All in the Family - Chapter Six Characters * Category: Characters (Early Cuts) Voice Actors Dark Echo * Professor by Bert Pence * Frat Boy by Paul Jones * Peter Thornton by Jeff Skowron Timeline Chronological list of events, according to the Early Cuts web-series: * Dark Echo - 1991 * Gene Marshall - June 1993 * All in the Family - December 2000 * Alex Timmons - October 2003 * Cindy Landon - March 2004 Inconsistency While Early Cuts is meant to symbolize killings done by Dexter prior to the events in the Showtime series, there are a couple of discrepancies. # In the TV series, Alex Timmons was the first trophy in Dexter's blood slide collection, and Gene Marshall was the second one. However, in Early cuts, Gene Marshall was killed in 1993, and Alex Timmons was killed in 2003, ten years later. In Early Cuts, it is clear that Dexter does not take a blood slide from Gene Marshall, yet there is a cut on Gene's face during the flashback in the TV series. This suggests that if Dexter did take a blood trophy from Gene, he wasn't killed ten years prior to the killing of Alex, (his first trophy). The Early Cuts story may be the definitive version as it was released post-Season 2 (and Gene Marshall's story was released post-Season 4), thus ruling out Gene's appearance in season one of the TV series. # Cindy Landon, in the TV series, appears to be wrapped in plastic. In Early Cuts, Cindy is confined inside a box where Dexter chainsaws her in half. Related Pages * Dexter Morgan/Early Cuts Gallery Earlycutss1poster.jpg Earlycutss3poster.jpg Dexter early.jpg Dexter-early-cuts-syringe.jpg Alex timmons room.jpg|Alex Timmons kill room Dexter-early-cuts-bloodslide.jpg GeneMarshall.jpg|Gene Marshall Black Bags.jpg Dispose.png|Disposal Cindy Landon.jpg|Cindy Landon Cindy Landon.png Cindy1st.jpg|Cindy's first husband Cindy2nd.jpg|Cindy's second husband Cindy3rd.jpg|Cindy's third husband Dexter sedates Cindy.jpg Dexter kills Cindy 2.jpg|Dexter kills Cindy Masked dexter.jpg ChinoSamComparison.jpg SamDuke1.jpg|Sam Duke Dark Echoe.jpg Dark Echo 1 Funeral.jpg Dark Echo 2 Milson.png|Robert Milson PeterThorton.jpg|Peter Thornton Peter Thornton 1.png|Peter Thornton Dexter early.jpg Jenna Lincoln.JPG|Jenna Lincoln Peter Thornton3.PNG|Peter Thornton All in the Fam.jpg All in the Family (2).png All in the Family.png All in the Family3.png Coleman1.jpg ColemanRazor.jpg MaxLinduist.jpg|Max Lindquist MaxKiller.jpg Category:Seasons Category:Early Cuts Category:Indexter